Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 \times 2 + 4 \times \dfrac{ 54 }{ 9 } $
Explanation: $ = 4 \times 2 + 4 \times 6 $ $ = 8 + 4 \times 6 $ $ = 8 + 24 $ $ = 32 $